Through The Dragon's Eyes
by SweetieHeart85
Summary: A look through Toothless's eyes throughout the movies. Some other dragon's POV will be added later. Be gentle with reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Through the Dragon's Eyes**

* * *

_Hi! I fell victim to Toothless' utter and absolute cuteness... :D so I am writing a fanfic based on the movies from his point of view. There will also be a few other Dragons' point of view. Toothless doesn't know Hiccup's name through the beginning part of their bonding time, nor is he really aware Toothless is his name at first either. I hope I don't make him too "human" Enjoy!_

* * *

I can't get out! I can't fly out! The walls are too steep, I can't get my claws to find purchase! I'm stuck in this cove!

***8***

It was as if the Red Death was so mad at me for my lack of contribute he had set the world against me. Not only had I been shot down by the humans, I was crippled to top everything! A human device had managed to snag me out of the sky, preventing me from using my wings at all to soften my descent towards the Isle of Man and my impact with the ground was not gentle at all. I had skidded across the forest floor and with trees, rocks and Star's know what else... along the trip to where I had laid for a few days, my tail had gotten snagged on a pointed stick and the left side of my tailfin had been painfully ripped off... I lost consciousness for a bit too. But when I came to, a human offspring had found me! I was so terrified! The adult humans kill dragons! This offspring had a human weapon and spoke to me, or... it might have been himself, I wasn't sure because I was so scared! Shortly after resigning to my fate as this offspring's kill, I felt something odd. The device that had brought me down and held me captive was being loosened. When I had opened my eyes, I saw the offspring using his weapon to cut the device from me. And as soon as I had my chance, I grabbed the whelp and pinned him against the ground.

I had taken a deeper look at the offspring, his coloring was different from other humans I had seen... they were... nature like... his eyes matched the grass... Why did he free me? Why did he spare my life... I saw how scared the offspring was and let him go, a tooth for a tooth... I gave him a warning roar before I tried to return to the skies... only to find I could no longer fly... I landed in a cove and inspected why I couldn't fly and saw my tail fin... great...

So I have been in this cove for a good day or two just trying to get out. I was exhausted... and sore... I was in great shape for my breed, but nonstop crashing into the ground was starting to take it's toll. Not to mention I hadn't eaten in DAYS! I haven't been this exhausted and sore since I was a hatchling just starting to take flight... I took a break, I had to figure something out. My stomach growled... I needed food... I laid there about to whimper when I saw movement in the water of the lagoon that was in this cove. I looked deeper and saw FISH! I quickly dove my head in at the fish, but I couldn't catch them before they would swim away... if I was able to fly, I'd be able to snatch them out of the water before they even knew what happened. I sighed, not only was I feeling physically miserable, but I felt a deep sense of shame. I was brought down by the humans and now I was going to die of starvation... Night Furies were suppose to die in battle... that was our way.

Something caught my attention. I looked across the lagoon to see something fall from the rocks above. I followed it's path and saw the same offspring that had freed me. My guard came up instantly. Did he come to finish the job now? He stayed where he was, high on the rocks... he knew I couldn't fly now. This offspring was no fool. He was smart... it had me even more curious about the offspring. Not only had he freed me, he had relocated me... but didn't seem interested in fighting or killing me. In a herd of Dragons, he would have been killed quickly since he seemed to have no fighting will, disgraceful.

The offspring did not stick around long though. He must have sensed my discomfort with his presence and returned to his herd. Good. I'd rather not spend any time with humans. They did this to me. They killed my kind... they were monsters.

***8***

The next day the offspring returned. I could hear him coming. I had spent the night adjusting and studying my new surroundings. It was the smart thing to do now. Know where my advantage point where for hiding as well as attacking in case another Dragon or worse... the humans came. I could hear clear into the human herd. But I couldn't make out anything distinctive. But I located the offspring when he entered the forest surrounding the cove. I climbed a tall pile of boulders and waited. Wait, is that, fish I smell? The offspring had come down into the cove, he had some kind of human device with him again, but it got stuck in the rocks. The offspring quickly abandoned the device and walked into the cove with the fish. It was no mystery that he was looking for me. I watched him for a little bit, studying his body language before I made myself known. The offspring was, skittish. Like he was aware that I would prevail if I decided to attack. Human offspring were easy prey. I myself took no pride in hurting any human, much less an offspring, but I had to defend myself now.

The offspring watched me as warily as I watched him. I took a few sniffs of the air to make sure it was indeed, fish, that he carried. My stomach growled, but the offspring didn't seem to hear it. I lowered my body defensively to the ground, growling warningly at the offspring. He seemed to heed my warning, but held the fish out to me with his talons. The smell of the fish was too much to resist as I carefully inched my way over to the offspring. He made no fast movements, he seemed to sense the tension between us and that I was on edge. When I got as close as I felt comfortable with, I began to reach for the fish with an open mouth, retracting my teeth so I wouldn't frighten the offspring. After all, he wasn't trying to frighten me. His body language was submissive and skittish, so I doubt he was here to do any harm. But then I saw a glint catch my eye, I looked at the offspring's waist where I saw it and my eyes fell on the offspring's weapon. I immediately backed off and growled at him. The offspring reeled back and looked down at his waist, seeing what had me upset. When I saw him reach for it, I snarled and braced myself. To my surprise, the offspring ridded himself of the weapon on the ground, but I wasn't leaving it to chance, I gestured my head towards the lagoon and chuffed at him once. I wanted it out of his reach. He seemed to understand me and kicked the weapon into the water with his leg. Seeing no other weapons on him, after seeing the one weapon fall into the water. I felt alot better and sat down on the ground and regarded the offspring for a moment.

The offspring's demeanor changed, he seemed a little calmer now that I felt more at ease. He held out the fish to me again and this time I approached him without hesitation, but still cautious. I got a little closer this time and reached for the fish.

"Huh, toothless... I could have sworn you had-" This offspring made alot of racket, I grew impatient and extended my teeth and snatched the fish from his talons, gulping it down quickly and licking my lips.

"Teeth." the offspring finished what he was saying. I narrowed my eyes on this whelp and approached him again, intending to get a better sniff and look at him, but also to see if he had more fish. He backed up against the nearest rock, intimidated by me.

"I don't have anymore." he said to me, his tone frightened. I looked at him, wondering. The offspring was pretty thin, maybe he didn't get to eat much in his herd. Maybe...

I began to pull the fish from my gut and threw half of it up into his lap. The offspring made a sound of surprise before I sat back and watched him. Sharing with him wasn't so awful, he did come to feed me. I have my pride as a Dragon to be gracious. But the offspring just stared at me, not knowing what to do. I gestured towards the fish I gave him. He hesitated before taking a bite. The noises he made were strained, and his face contorted into weird ways. But he wasn't completely accepting the fish, he didn't swallow. So I swallowed loudly, telling him to swallow. The offspring did, but he didn't seem to like the fish as much as I had. But then his face did a weird thing. I looked at his mouth for a moment before I curled my lips and stretched them out like he had. The offspring looked at me in awe. This felt weird.

The offspring got up on his hind legs a little and reached out for me with his talons. I immediately reeled back, folding my ears back and growling lowly. I didn't want him touching me. I snarled at him and quickly flew away, only to crash again a few feet away. I shook off the sting from the crash and decided I was tired. Using my fire, I scorched the ground, warming it up before laying down where I had scorched and settled in for a nap. I saw birds above me, I only see these creatures where there are trees... not on my island... where Red Death laid demanding food. I was torn from my thoughts when I saw the offspring had caught up to me and was sitting just a few feet from me. Geez this thing was getting annoying now. I flopped my head back down and moved my tail, using my remaining fin to block him from my sight, figuring if I didn't see him and ignored him, he return to his herd. After a moment, I felt movement and moved my tail out of the way, seeing the offspring had reached out to touch me again. I let out a mild growl at him and the offspring got up and moved away, seeing me annoyed. I sighed and got up, shaking my head as I moved towards the tree. If I slept high up, he couldn't touch me... and I prayed he would just leave. My nerves and patience had reached their limit... humans were so aggravating, but this offspring... was twice that!

* * *

_Let me know what you all think! I want to see reactions before I write the next chapter, so I left off here!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Ok I'm glad people seem to like how I am making Toothless, that's a load off my mind hehe. And yes, I now remember a group of dragons is called a brood lol. Okay, here's the next chapter!_

* * *

I woke up some time later, the sun was starting to set somewhat. I moved my tail away from my face but remained on my perch and looked around the cove. I didn't see the offspring at first, but I saw him sitting on a rock. That surprised me. Did he wait til I woke up? What a strange human. And what was he doing? I unwrapped my wings from around my body, and quietly moved back to the ground. My tail wasn't hurting as much today, thank the stars. The offspring looked completely absorbed in whatever he was doing.

I cautiously walked over and leaned over his shoulder. He was scratching something into the dirt with a stick. How interesting. The offspring didn't even seem to notice me as he continued to scratch into the dirt. Whatever he was scratching looked like me. That looked so fun. I purred softly as I watched the movement of his talons as he scratched the dirt, before I stood up on my hind legs and walked over to the smallest tree and yanked it out of the ground with my mouth. I walked back over to the offspring and pressed the uprooted part of the tree into the dirt and began scratching into the dirt just like the offspring had, only I wanted to make something bigger. I spun around, twisted and dragged the tree across the dirt and around the offspring, being mindful of his scratching. I stopped for a moment to debate how to do my next scratching, I glanced over my shoulder at the offspring and saw he was watching me now. I stabbed the dirt again and began to finish up my scratching before I set the tree down and looked over my work, marveling in it. It was quite good if I say so myself, and I was right, it had been fun... lots of fun.

The offspring stood up and looked over my scratching, he moved around a little and his foot had stepped on one of my scratching. Hey! I just made that! I growled lowly at him, letting him know I wasn't okay with that. The offspring shrunk a little and lifted his foot. I cooed happily, seeing my scratching were not damaged. But then he put his foot back on it! Stop it! I growled again, and just like before, the offspring quickly moved his foot. He did this a few more times, as if gauging my reactions. He seemed to be a little playful in it too. He began to move around my scratching, as if lost among them, but being careful of the lines. It seemed to be a game for him. I was mesmerized as he looked around for a line and stepped over it. This offspring definitely was interesting. His fear of me waning as my displeasure of being around him did as well. He had been doing nothing but trying to get on my good side and close to me.

Speaking of, the offspring came up right in front of me through my scatchings. He looked up at me, holding his wing around him protectively as he stared up at me. I looked down at him, but did not move from where I sat. The offspring wasn't bad at all, unlike his adults. The offspring hesitantly stretched his hand out. I was still unsure of him touching me. I had never been touched by a human before. I let out a soft growl to let him know I was still unsure of him touching me. But what he did next, left me astounded and drawn to him. He lowered his head and closed his eyes, firming up his stance and reached out his talon as far as it would go and waited. He was going to let me decide. I stared at his talon, there were no claws. His hide looked smooth, and his hands smelled of fish and dirt. I closed my eyes and leaned in, touching my nose to his talon softly. It was the briefest of touch before I pulled back, seeing the offspring look up at me with incredulously eyes. He did not expect me to let him touch me. I wiggled my nose and snorted softly, it still had felt weird, but the touch wasn't as bad as I thought. Sucking up what dignity I had left, I ran back over to my scorched bed, leaving the offspring by himself.

He didn't come after me this time, seeming to understand it was my limit for the day.

"I'll be back again, Toothless." he called out, sounding a bit uncertain, and looked like he was waiting for me to respond to him. I let out an annoyed shriek before the offspring left the cove, and I could only guess, return to his Brood. And I was left alone again. I wasn't as relieved to see the offspring leave this time. Deep down, I actually felt a pang of pain inside my chest when I could no longer see him. I was getting use to his presence, somewhat. He had a calming effect on me now. I sighed and decided to find something to watch until he returned like he promised.

* * *

And just as he had, the offspring did in fact, return to the cove the following day. But it had been later than yesterday, and he was carrying two things with him. Something on his back, and the other tucked under his wing.

"Hey Toothless...I brought breakfast for you." He set whatever was on his back down, I could smell fish again. With his foot, the offspring knocked over the thing and out spilled a whole bunch of fish! Oh wow! I could finally sate my hunger!

"Hope you're hungry." He said as I made my way over to the fish. Hope I was hungry? I was ravenous!

"Okay, that is disgusting. Uh got some salmon, some nice icelandic cod..." he blabbered on as I moved my snout around the fish, looking for the best tasting one first, but then my eyes landed on a familiar yellow and black stripped thing...  
"And a whole smoked eel." That's what I was afraid off, I backed up a little and growled at the offensive fish. It was weird! No fins, no legs... I mean, was the thing even a fish?! Not to mention it smelled bad too, I couldn't imagine that it tasted even slightly good. The offspring saw what I was growling at and picked up the freak of nature and held it up. I backed up even more and shrieked. GET IT AWAY FROM ME!

"No no no!" The offspring yelled in a panic and tossed the thing as far as he could from us and wiped his talon off,

"It's okay... yeah I don't really much like eel either..." he said nervously after I snorted and shook of my initial nervousness. I began to chow down on the fish, not even paying any attention to the offspring. My hunger was too much and the fish tasted so good. Around these parts, they strangely did compared to other places I've been. I would briefly feel small touches on my tail, but I paid no mind. I knew the offspring wouldn't hurt me now. I continued to eat, barking out my delight. I saw a few more fish in the human thing he had used to carry them and shoved my head into it, getting the fish. Stars this felt so good to have a full stomach again! Wait... I felt something tight and strange on my tail now, along with the offspring's weight. I wiggled my tail and tail fin, feeling something was in fact on my tail. It felt like a fin of sorts. My jaw and wings dropped... had he... healed my tail!?

**(AN: I'm not quite sure of Toothless' reaction to what Hiccup did here. If anyone can elaborate for me, I can make a correction.)**

I slowly began to spread my wings out. I would be able to get out of here now! I took off like an arrow to the sky. Yes! I could fly! But I quickly lost my balance in the air and began to fall back down, I shrieked. NO! But the offspring did something to whatever he put on my tail and it allowed me to regain my balance and climb higher into the air. He moved it again and I was forced to turn about, coming back to the cove. I was so happy to be back in the air, but I wanted to get that offspring off me now... I could fly and didn't need him. I whipped around and threw him into the water and attempted to climb higher again. But before I could even do that, I couldn't move the fin properly and began losing balance. I looked back at my tail to see the weird fin had folded up despite my desire to open it. I fell into the water this time. I looked over at the offspring who seemed to cheer with delight. Oh, he was happy I couldn't fly again...? The offspring wiped his fur out of his eyes and swam to shore.

"I'll have to make some tweaks to the fin... maybe even make a saddle." he had said as I came out of the water too. I shook my whole body, ridding myself of the loose water and getting him wet. Suited me just fine... I was not happy. I could fly, but I needed the whelp's help in doing so. A human riding a dragon... could I sink any lower? I shook my tail hard to get the thing off my tail, my mood sour.  
"Oh no no, here I'll take it off..." the offspring said and ran over to my tail before I could break his device. I growled at him, and he shrunk back with his device, sensing my foul mood. I suppose I was more angry at the fact I may never fly on my own than with the offspring. I whined at him softly, letting him know my annoyance wasn't aimed at him. This seemed to calm him as he twisted his face in what he called a smile and left me again. I didn't need him to tell me he'd be back. I knew he would... I wanted him to. He was interesting, and was becoming a bit fun. I wondered though, what was he planning by making me a fin...

* * *

_Done for now! Two chapters in one day! I'm awesome! Stay tuned!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Now for the fun stuff!_

* * *

The next day, the offspring returned to the cove, with the fin and another human thing, along with more fish. This whelp was learning fast what I liked. He put the fin on while I ate. Once I did that, my mood improved. Being stuck here wasn't so bad. In fact I was starting to consider this place home. The offspring picked up his new device and held it up for me. It looked like it would be another thing for me to wear. I smirked and took off from the offspring, if he wanted to get it on me, he'd have to catch me! The offspring chased after me, the human thing in his hands as he called for me to stop. I bellowed playfully. Come on whelp, you'd have to play my games if you wanted me to go along with you. It was fun! At one point he had abandoned the thing and just chased me, making sounds of joy and fun as we ran around the cove before I let him catch me. The offspring continued to laugh and pointed at me,

"Okay, Toothless, no more games." Okay, time to work, I got it. I laid down on my belly and moved my wings down so he could get his thing on me. Once he had it secured to my body, he backed up and let me adjust to it. It felt odd and itchy. I scratched at it with my hind leg and fussed over it for a bit. But I decided I would just have to deal with it. The offspring tied a vine to the fin before climbing onto my back. He was nervous about it too, I could tell. He seemed to worry that I might turn on him or through him off. I purred softly, letting him know I wasn't going to fight him.

"Okay Toothless, let's give this a try." he suggested after her was settled on his thing. I was unsure at first, the weight of him and the human things would take some getting use to, but would they affect how I flew?

I took to the air, but didn't climb too high, if I crashed with the offspring on me, he could get hurt and I didn't want that. My balance was not so off as the offspring made sure the fin was out wide enough. But the damn whelp kept squirming up there, I was starting to get annoyed. He suddenly yanked on his vine and the fin was pointed up, this surprised me as it sent me zooming to the left. I shrieked as I fell from the air, the offspring was thrown off me from the force of the sudden turn, but luckily he landed in the water. I shook off the sting and wagged my tail heavily, irritated with the thing as I growled. But I knew the offspring didn't want me to hurt it, so I just flopped down onto the ground and let out an irritated huff. This was going to be a long day.

We gave it several tries but after no results, the offspring decided to call it a day. He was limping and his body language told me he was hurt. But I wouldn't coddle him. He had to be strong and shake it off like I did. But that didn't mean I wasn't slightly concerned. Humans were far more fragile than dragons. The offspring took the 'saddle' and fin off me and set the fin around some rocks. He was hiding it. But he kept the saddle with him and turned back to me.  
"Got some adjustments to make, buddy. I'll be back soon." he said to me before he left the cove once more. I was too tired to care at this point. I scorched the ground again before I settled down for sleep.

***8***

The following day the offspring had been a little reluctant to wake me, but I could tell he was excited to see me, if not still a little wary of my reactions. I got up, shook myself in order to wake up before I noticed he was wearing something now himself and missing the dark fur thing over his shoulders. He held up the saddle and showed me his "adjustments". They looked like they would help him keep from falling off me during flight. Which meant I didn't have to worry so much about him being blown off by strong winds or fall of me if I had to do some fancy aerial manuevers. He fed me fish again to distract me as he placed the saddle on me and waited til I was done eating. I made note to myself the offspring didn't really eat around me. I couldn't help but wish he would just so I know he was actually being fed... or I'd have to start feeding him myself.

After I ate we took to the air again. This time I dared to climb a little higher into the air, leaving the cove. The offspring continued to tug his vine this way and that way as he tried to figure out how to use it to help me manuever. We didn't get far before the vine fell off the fin and sent me reeling back down to the ground. The offspring yipped as we fell down, but I managed to stay mostly upright as we crashed gently into a field of tall grass. The offspring dismounted and unhooked himself from me so he wouldn't annoy me with his weight and tumbled out of sight. I panicked for a moment when I couldn't see him, but my thoughts quickly grew dull and my head got delightfully fuzzy. There was a delicious smell coming from the grass and I couldn't control myself. I began to roll around in it, not caring I still had the saddle on. It just felt so good and all my stress and fatigue were forgotten. It also made me incredibly giddy as I tackled the offspring in an attempt to play wrestle with him.

He took me back to the cove, telling me it would be safer if I stayed here until we had this fin thing figured out. I was too wound up to care. I wanted to laze about and play at the same time. The offspring found my behavior amusing and played with me as much as his physical strength allowed. After he noticed the sun was setting and I was about to fall asleep on him, he took his saddle again, removed my fin and left again with the promise to return as soon as possible and patted my head. I let out a purr and fell asleep before he even left.

***8***

I had to wait a while for the offspring to return the next day. It was fine. It gave me time to think some things over. This offspring had changed my entire opinion about humans... maybe they all weren't bad. But I figured I shouldn't take my chances just yet in figuring that part out. I had realized I would now be dependant on the offspring if I ever wanted to fly. He could make things that seemed to be aiding me in that, but I needed him to operate them. The offspring was doing something he didn't have to. He could have killed me, kept me as a servant like Red Death, or left me to my own devices. Instead, he was trying to be my friend and help me be able to fly somehow. I decided I would adopt the offspring as my own. If he still had his parents, I would take over for them in case of their death or whenever the offspring was in my charge. I was determined to see no harm come to him. I liked him too much.

The offspring did return but seemed to be a little stressed out. When I tried to pry a little and get him to tell me, he seemed to want to avoid the subject all together. I had seen he had made adjustments to his skins, the harness that kept him secured to the saddle went over his shoulders now, adding better leverage over his body. He spent a good while figuring out the positions the fin needed to be so I could maneuver properly in the air. I showed him each way my remaining tail fin could move.

"Alright, let's try something." he had said to me and climbed up on me. I no longer needed to lay down in order for him to get on the saddle. He seemed content in actually climbing onto me. But he was still a small hatchling so I still lowered myself enough for him to climb on without difficulty.

We attempted a few times with the fin, managed to get further out of the cove before again he tugged the fin in the wrong direction and sent us crashing again. Okay, him tugging on that was not working out. He seemed to think so too because we called it a day super early. He said he had an idea now. I hope so. I was anxious to return to the skies... even if it meant I was forever dependant on my offspring to do so. We got back to the cove and he took the saddle off. The darn thing could give me such an itch behind my neck and ears. Was about to lift my left up to scratch when the offspring began to do it for me. Oooh, oh, that's the spot! More to the left. There! His talons moved around my neck before one of his hands came under my chin and accidentally pressed into my weakspot. All dragons seemed to have it, from what others told me. I was instantly put to sleep as a result. What a clever offspring...

***8***

Over the next few days, he would make new adjustments and additions to the fin and saddle. Now something would come over my shoulders and he added feet latches. He explained to me it would help him better control the fin as he connected vines through the weird things over my shoulders. He would play with me while I got use to the added weight of the saddle and harnesses. I didn't mind, expect... how did he create a moving ball of light on the ground. I spent hours trying to catch it, but I could never get a hold of it. My offspring seemed to enjoy himself with it too. But I began to notice he would come into the cove constantly looking back as if checking to see if he had been followed and his body language told me he was getting increasingly stressed and worried about something. Didn't he know I would protect him? Or was he worried for my safety over his own.

Finally we both were ready to figure out the new harness' control. We went to a cliff where I had knocked a tree down the night I was brought down. The offspring had tied a vine around me and anchored me to the tree, I was confused about that.

"No no, don't worry Toothless. This is just so we don't have to go crashing anymore while I figure out the fin controls." He explained to me. Oh good... I wasn't being tied down for something bad. I would catch the gusts of wind that would come around and my offspring would adjust the tail fin according to direction. Each time he had a position figured out, he jotted it down on something. I smiled, my offspring was very very smart. He directed me to take to the air again, but the gust of wind that came was strong and it caused the vine to snap, sending us flying backwards and crashed. We both tumbled this time. When I got up, the offspring yelped and looked up at me, then the saddle, apparently, he was now stuck. He hung his head,

"I'll have to sneak you into the village in order to fix this..." he seemed scared. I nudged him gently and gave him an encouraging bark. I would always be with you so you don't have to worry. We waited at the cliff for night to fall. All the while he would open up a little to me. Telling me about his life here on the isle.

* * *

_Okay, I'll cut it off here for now._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Successful flight and Hiccup's realization! Not to mention the funniest moment in the whole movie!_

* * *

Myself and my offspring went into his brood's den. It was really strange. Even though I had come here and destroyed things while the other dragons grabbed the food and animals for Red Death, it was definitely a different feeling having to be here without things on fire or the humans running or screaming. I was curious to explore. But I knew my offspring was worried still so I decided I wouldn't make him worry. We went over to where that hobbly human was that made human weapons. The offspring grabbed a human tool and began to try and fix the harness so he could get free. I tried my hardest not to make wide movements, but it was so cramped! I accidentally knocked over a bucket filled with small pieces of metal. Oops.

"Okay now hold still while I fix this." the offspring said as he went to work on the harness. Just he had done enough to where he wasn't as stuck, we heard a voice.  
"Hiccup? Are you in there?" It belonged to a female human. I knew that much. My offspring freaked out and jumped through the window and closed the shutters behind me as he met with the female human.

"Astrid, hey! Hi, Astrid... hi Astrid." He rambled on, this female made him nervous it seemed. But his voice didn't sound like he was afraid, just nervous. Humans are odd, regardless of their age... I peeked around the door and saw a sheep, and he, in turn, saw me. Oh no... He began to whine loudly in alarm. This would be trouble if he alerted the humans. I tugged on the harness connecting me to my offspring. But the window shutters prevented him from coming through,

"Well... weirder..." I heard the female say before I gave the harness another tug, this time harder. My offspring came through the window this time and got what I was trying to do and quickly climbed on my back with his human tool and we quickly took off, heading back to the cove before the female could see me.

Back at the cove, my offspring fixed the harness so he could get loose, all the while explaining this Astrid to me. Apparently, she was his age, another human offspring. But was considered a skilled warrior unlike him, and preferred among the other offsprings in his Brood. The way he spoke about her though... it was never in a resentful way, like she was his rival, which in a Dragon Brood, she would have been. But he sounded like he actually admired her. I would roll my eyes. I was more focused on what I learned. My offspring did have a name, Hiccup. Human names were so odd. And I guess when said the word Toothless towards me, that was his name for me. I didn't understand the meaning behind names really, so I decided to just accept it as it is.

Hiccup didn't stay long after he fixed the harness and took it and the fin off me.

"Get some sleep buddy. Tomorrow's a big day." he said and I agreed. Tomorrow we had planned, or... he did and I didn't argue really... that we would master flying this time. I was determined to be back in the skies again... And Hiccup seemed just as eager, if not worried.

***8***

So morning came faster than I had thought it would. And Hiccup came as early as the sun had. I gave him a questioning look. He usually didn't arrive til the sun was at it's highest peak... oh well! He had put the fin and harness and saddle on and patted my head, I murred softly. He was nervous... I could smell it. I gave him an encouraging nudge before giving him a gummy smile, this seemed to make him laugh.

We took to the skies after he allowed me to eat. This time we were venturing far away from the island. It was safer in the end, no one would see us.

"Okay there bud, we're gonna do this nice and slow." he told me, giving me a reassuring pat on the head. He looked over his "cheat sheet"

"Okay... position three, no four!" He said to himself and moved his foot to have the fin move so I could bank left. As I flew as smoothly as I could, Hiccup checked back on the fin to make sure it was holding up firmly. He fiddled with it a few times, making me a little unbalanced in the air before he felt satisfied with the fin's movements.

"Okay, it's go time." he said to himself again and moved the fin so I could dive down. I kept an eye on the sea level so I would not dive straight in before straightening out and flying under a rock bridge. Hiccup seemed a little skittish again. I couldn't blame him, it was our first serious flight, and he had never probably been this high up.

"Yes it worked!" He cheered and tried to actually start steering me a little. I wouldn't fight him, all he had to do was tug on the saddle to tell me which way to go and I followed. When he gave me a weak tug, it sent me colliding into a rock pillar! That hurt! I went to move away and he tugged too hard on the saddle and leaned back, the awkward weight movement sent me colliding into another one.

"Sorry! Sorry, that's my fault..." he said as we straightened back out. Irritated a little, I flopped my ear up at him, hitting him directly in the cheek. He got my point,

"Yeah, yeah I'm on it... position four, uh, three..." he finally moved the fin out wide so I could climb high into the sky. This felt so good again.

"Yeah! Go baby!" Hiccup yelled behind my ear, he was enjoying it too. I missed this so much. I climbed higher and higher, getting lost in the feeling of the wind under my wings and against my scales,

"Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my-cheat sheet!" He suddenly yelled and moved his foot out of the sterup, the fin folded back and I lost the ability to climb. Then I felt Hiccup's weight come completely off me, and OH MY STARS HE'S IN FRONT OF ME! He had been pulled off me somehow. He screamed as we began falling. I shrieked and roared as I tried to regain my balance so I could grab him! He would reach out to me, but we were both sent flailing in the air as we both panicked to get to each other before the ground killed us. He tried to instruct me to get closer to him, but it was hard! My wing accidentally caught his face and he was sent further from me. I used my wings to push myself over to him and he was finally able to get back on the saddle. He got his feet in the sterups and he pulled back hard on the harness to pull us out of the tail-spinning dive we found ourselves in. I had managed to get my wings open so we were no longer falling... but those rocks were getting closer! I shrieked loudly as I waited for Hiccup to move the fin so we could fly to safety.

Suddenly, as if magic... Hiccup began to move the fin quickly into the positions I needed them to be in order to maneuver through the rocks. Flipping around, looping over, banking left to right to avoid rocks, while Hiccup controlled the fin perfectly. It was amazing! It was like our minds were one... We cleared the rocks safely and without me running into anything! Hiccup cheered loudly and enthusiastically. I shot out a plasma blast, eager to douse myself in the fire. That was how we Night Fury's celebrated our accomplishments, we bathe ourselves in our fires. I closed my eyes, smiling as I waited for the flames to deliciously lick my scales.

"Come on..." Hiccup said before the flames engulfed us. He didn't sound too eager about the fire bath... humans were weird, again.

***8***

After the fire bath, we saw a small little island, I heard Hiccup's stomach growl.

"I think we deserve a break, and lunch." he chuckled and directed me towards the island. Hiccup dismounted once we landed and began to fish, making his fish-catcher with a stick while I made a campfire spot for him. I had noticed humans made fires to keep warm and I didn't want Hiccup getting cold, the breeze off the water was a tad chilly, even to me. It took a bit for Hiccup to gather enough fish for the both of us and he used his fish-catching stick along with several others as fodder for a fire that I contributed to. Hiccup placed most of the fish in front of me and only kept two for himself... I felt he deserved a reward for his flying skills and regurgitated another fish for him.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm good." he said to me with a smile. I wanted him to get enough to eat. I shook myself once, adjusting the saddle more comfortably as we were about to tuck into our fish. Then four Terrible Terrors came flying in, probably having smelt the fish... little annoying scavengers... they always tried to muscle in on other dragon's food... I growled warningly and covered my fish pile protective, eyeing them angrily. Hiccup seemed a little nervous, I think more so for how I'd react. He had never seen me interact with another dragon after all...

I snapped at one Terror who got too close than I liked, it backed off. But one swooped in and stole the fish I gave to Hiccup. I watched unimpressed as the two fought over it. When I wasn't looking, a fish began to move out of the pile, when I turned to look, another Terror was trying to make off with it! I quickly got up and grabbed the fish and we had a little tug of war match for a second before the Terror was sent falling back when the fins on the fish were ripped off. I quickly ate the fish and laughed at the Terror's loss. I was bigger, stronger... there was no way a Terror would best me. But the Terror seemed to think otherwise because he started really growling at me, scuffing the ground with his talons before he got up on his hind legs, ready to blast me with his fire. I was unimpressed. I laid back down as he scuffed the ground up, and when he reeled back about to fire, I shot a mini plasma blast into his mouth, lighting his fire-gases inside his mouth. The little sucker blew up like a puffer-fish and fell to the ground, smoking and whimpering. Easy win... I smirked with pride as the Terror wobbled away, smoking still.

"Heh, not so fire-proof on the inside are you?" Hiccup said as I went back to eating. I saw from the corner of my eye that he gave the Terror one of his fishes. The Terror seemed to sense Hiccup's good nature and curled up next to him for a nap. I didn't mind. Hiccup was mine. And Terrors attached themselves to anything nice to them. I looked over at Hiccup who looked down at the Terror in amazement before looking back up at him, his eyes telling me he had just discovered some long secret... I was confused myself, what?

"Everything we know about you guys... is wrong." he said to me. Well, duh! But it was the same for us Dragons... everything we thought and knew about humans, my offspring had shown we weren't 100% right either... so that made us somewhat even.

* * *

_And cut! Teehee! I'm having fun with this!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_Sorry for the wait guys._

* * *

"-Leaving... we're leaving. Let's pack up! Looks like you and me are going on a vacation... forever." My offspring was carrying a big basket he uses often to bring me fish, his tone and body language looked distressed. I was getting something to drink as he "packed". I didn't understand this "vacation" but it sounded like going far away... was he sent away? He had seemed to be very upset as of late. I heard a female voice suddenly. It sounded like the same female we ran into the night Hiccup got stuck on the saddle. She sounded hostile. I went over to check to make sure Hiccup was okay, only to see her force him to the ground and hit him with her human weapon. HEY! NO ONE HARMS MY OFFSPRING, FEMALE! I roared loudly and charged. She pushed Hiccup to the ground as he was getting up and readied her weapon to strike at me. She was a threat! Suddenly before either of us could lay a scratch on the other, Hiccup threw her weapon aside and stood in between us,

"No! It's okay!" He yelled to me, holding his talons up to keep me at bay. He knew I could do more harm to her than she to me, anyday. But he wasn't moving.

"It's okay." he said to the female as I started to back down a little, not wanting to hurt Hiccup,

"She's a friend..." he said to me and turned back to the female, I snarled at her under his wing.

"You scared him." Hiccup told her. I wasn't the least bit scared for myself, more for my offspring. He patted my head soothingly, trying to calm me down.

"-I- scared -him-?" the female asked, and flinched at my low growl. It began to dawn on her Hiccup meant me.

"Who is "him"?" she asked suspiciously. Hiccup straightened up and gestured to me,

"Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid." I snarled at her again, showing her I did not like her in the least right now. She shook her head before turning around and fleeing. Seriously?

"Duh-duh-duh, we're dead." Hiccup said. I half shrugged, oh well... I trudged back over to my bed, let her run.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?" Hiccup asked me as I turned back over my shoulder. Hiccup caught up to me,

"Toothless, she'll tell everyone... we have to stop her, explain things to her." I rolled my eyes. It'd be better to let her go, I didn't want her around or near Hiccup... but when I looked back and Hiccup, he seemed desperate and in a panic. I sighed and gave in. He jumped up on the saddle and we took off after Astrid, much to my reluctance.

I spotted her about a few minutes later and snatched her gently from mid-air as she was jumping off a fallen log.

"Oh, great Odin's Ghost!" she screamed and continued to wail in fright even as I tossed her onto a high branch and landed in the tree with her.

"Hiccup! Get me down from here!" She shouted, thinking this was all his idea. Nah, the whole tree-stranding gig was mine, Hiccup was just along for the ride til then.

"You HAVE to give me a change to explain!" he pleaded with her. I just watched her with warning eyes,

"I'm not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!" she shouted again. Stars, this offspring was loud! How was she more preffered over my Hiccup?!

"Then I won't speak... just let me show you. Please Astrid..." he pleaded once more. After a moment or two, Astrid seemed to consider it a bit... but only probably knew I was her only way down. She reluctantly, much to my own contemptment, she climbed onto the saddle with Hiccup, shoving his offered arm away.

"Now get me down..." she said as if her word was law. This seriously irritated me.

"Toothless, down, GENTLY." Hiccup instructed. I flattened my wings out, catching the breeze under them.

"See? Nothing to be scared of?" That did it! I wanted this girl to know I was something to be scared of. I wasn't some pet. I was still a dragon!

I leapt into the air violently and began to rapidly climb as high as I could go. To my delight, Astrid was screaming in fright and desperately grabbing onto Hiccup for anchor.

"Toothless! What is wrong with you!? Bad Dragon!" Hiccup yelled to me as I began to straighten back out when I was at the height I felt was good. Astrid had stopped screaming for a moment as Hiccup laughed.

"He's not usually like this- oh no..." I tucked my left wing in and rolled over, diving down towards the water. Astrid resumed screaming. I slowed our descent as the water approached, but I didn't stop us from going under the waves, getting us all wet.

"Toothless, what are you doing!? We need her to LIKE us!" He desperately yelled to me as I dove once more into the water. I knew we should have been trying to earn her favor so Hiccup wasn't so paranoid, but I was going to show her that you don't mess with me, or my offspring.

I shot back up into the air quickly. I knew Hiccup trusted me to not throw them both off, I mean, I honestly could have if I wanted to. But Hiccup wouldn't have wanted me to do that, and I didn't want to upset him too much. I began to spiral in the air,

"And now the spinning..." Hiccup called out with mild annoyance,

"Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile..." And then finally I began to corkscrew dive towards the water again.

"Okay! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing!" I heard Astrid say as she clung tightly to Hiccup. That's all I wanted. With that, I caught the wind again and allowed us to float back up, smoother than before, no longer trying to scare Astrid... she got my message.

I took them up into the clouds where we flew forever. Astrid seemed to really enjoy herself. Finally, when I showed her the aerial view us Dragons would have of their home, I looked up and saw she was heavily impressed. I felt alot better now, and it seemed to make Hiccup very happy as well. Their island was all lit up with scattered fires, lighting their dens and their pathes. It looked like the stars on the ground. Even I thought it was nice to look at. And because humans seemed incredibly and emotionally attached to their dens, I figured it was a very nice view for them. I had grown fond of the island too.

"Alright I admit it, this is pretty cool. It's amazing. He's amazing..." I felt Astid's petite hand on my shoulder and smiled up at the two of them. Okay, so she wasn't that bad if she knew that. Heh. Wait...

Before I could even think about returning them to the cove, I could hear it... This far from the island now, I could hear the calling of Red Death. It tickled my head... and I couldn't stop myself as I ducked into the clouds, alarming the offsprings.

"Toothless, what's happening?" I heard Hiccup ask me, alerted to my sudden change in direction. I had to show them now! I had to explain somehow why us Dragons do what we did... I nearly ran into a Monstrous Nightmare and a Zippleback as I joined the returning flock. Many had their kills and bounty with them from other islands where humans lived. A few had dead animals, and most had fish or drying meat. Hiccup and Astrid clung close onto my back to make themselves less noticeable.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. Toothless, you have to get us out of here, bud." Hiccup suggested but I threw off his hand that touched my face. No! They had to know now! I followed the other dragons as we flew through our usual path to get into the Red Mountain. Astrid yelping quietly. To any of the other dragons, it would look like I was hauling in my own tribute to Red Death, so none attempted to fight me. The offsprings were getting scared. I felt bad, but I couldn't stop now. They yelled in fright as I had to zigzag tightly through the cave opening. I looked around, seeing if Red Death would notice me. Seemed like she didn't and I quickly took shelter in a catacomb spot, watching the others deliver their tributes. I kept as far back as I could, protecting the offsprings would be my top priority in here until I could get out without trouble.

"Well, It's satisfying to know all our food has been dumped down a hole." Hiccup said sarcastically. But Astrid saw what was probably more important,

"They're not eating ANY of it..." that's when we saw a Gronckle making a staggering path towards the pit. He only contributed one small fish... there was a bone-rattling, ear-peircing roar before Red Death showed herself. Stretching her neck up and chomping down the Gronckle in one small bite. I heard both offsprings gasp.

"What... is that?" Astrid whispered. All the other dragons began to shrink back and scurry deeper into their hiding spots, now aware that Red Death was not happy with the small amount this time. She growled lowly,

"All right, bud, we got to get out of here... now!" Hiccup said and I completely agreed. We wore out our welcome. Red Death's eyes locked on me and snapped for me. I was able to dodge just in time and fly out just as the others began to scramble away, trying to find safety. Sadly, a Zippleback took my place as Red Death climbed up a little in order to catch me, but I was too fast this time. I headed back to home now.

I was exhausted by the time we got back,

"No, it makes perfect sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers and that's their queen. It controls them. Let's find your dad." Astrid quickly climbed off me and began to take off. But Hiccup was hot on her heels, I went to get some much needed water.

"No, no!" he called out and grabbed her gently,

"No, not yet. They'll kill Toothless. We have to think this through carefully." he said and let her go.

"Hiccup, we just discovered the dragons' nest, the thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here, and you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?" Astrid argued. But Hiccup had turned to her, his stance and tone unwavering and telling her he was serious

"Yes." after that they went quiet for a few minutes.

"Okay. Then what do we do?" Astrid said, finally giving into Hiccup's silent demand for secrecy.

"Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out." he asked, going to remove his riding gear.

"Okay." Suddenly, she punched Hiccup in the arm

"That's for kidnapping me." I turned over and looked warningly over at the two, I was going to get angry again... but then I saw her suddenly pull Hiccup over to her and touched her snout to his cheek,

"And that's... for everything else." she repeated her eariler words, but shyly this time. And with that she took off. I walked over to Hiccup who seemed to be in a daze... oh... I get it now, he liked her! I looked over at him knowingly,

"What are you looking at?" he snipped at me. I let out a small sound of humor before he turned to remove my saddle and tail fin for the night. He seemed sad now, and worried. He gave my head a deep nuzzle,

"Don't worry, Toothless... I'll take care of it." he said softly to me. I murred at him and licked his face. I wasn't worried... but he seemed to be. I watched as he also headed back to his brood. I wonder what was going to happen now...

* * *

_I promise I will finish this soon!_


	6. Author's Note

Sorry everyone, I wanted to write today but I just don't have the energy (says this while cuddled with my own Toothless Plushie) I promise you won't have to wait too long!


End file.
